It is known that the practice of printing on a ribbon labels designed to be applied to successive containers, the ribbon being wound in the form of a reel, is currently very widespread and that two types of ribbons are commercially available.
A first type of ribbon is provided with a film of adhesive at the face designed to adhere to the containers to be labeled, and in this case one speaks of “pre-pasted labels”; the film of glue can be present on the entire surface of the labels or only at their edges.
The second type of ribbon is instead without glue, which is thus spread onto it only at the time of use.
The background art currently provides for the presence of labeling machines designed to process the first type of ribbon and of labeling machines for the second type of ribbon, with a need for considerable commitment of capital for companies dedicated to packaging.